Modèle:All messages
This is a list of all messages available in the MediaWiki: namespace Name Default text Current text 1movedto2 $1 moved to $2 about About aboutpage Freeciv:About aboutwikipedia About Freeciv accmailtext The Password for '$1' has been sent to $2. accmailtitle Password sent. actioncomplete Action complete addedwatch Added to watchlist addedwatchtext The page "$1" has been added to your watchlist. Future changes to this page and its associated Talk page will be listed there, and the page will appear bolded in the list of recent changes to make it easier to pick out. If you want to remove the page from your watchlist later, click "Stop watching" in the sidebar. administrators Freeciv:Administrators affirmation I affirm that the copyright holder of this file agrees to license it under the terms of the $1. all all allmessages All_messages allmessagestext This is a list of all messages available in the MediaWiki: namespace allpages All pages alphaindexline $1 to $2 alreadyloggedin User $1, you are already logged in! alreadyrolled Cannot rollback last edit of $1 by $2 (Talk); someone else has edited or rolled back the article already. Last edit was by $3 (Talk). ancientpages Oldest articles anontalkpagetext ---- This is the discussion page for an anonymous user who has not created an account yet or who does not use it. We therefore have to use the numerical IP address to identify him/her. Such an IP address can be shared by several users. If you are an anonymous user and feel that irrelevant comments have been directed at you, please create an account or log in to avoid future confusion with other anonymous users. articleexists A page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name. articlepage View article asksql SQL query asksqltext Use the form below to make a direct query of the database. Use single quotes ('like this') to delimit string literals. This can often add considerable load to the server, so please use this function sparingly. autoblocker Autoblocked because you share an IP address with "$1". Reason "$2". badarticleerror This action cannot be performed on this page. badfilename Image name has been changed to "$1". badfiletype ".$1" is not a recommended image file format. badipaddress Invalid IP address badquery Badly formed search query badquerytext We could not process your query. This is probably because you have attempted to search for a word fewer than three letters long, which is not yet supported. It could also be that you have mistyped the expression, for example "fish and and scales". Please try another query. badretype The passwords you entered do not match. badtitle Bad title badtitletext The requested page title was invalid, empty, or an incorrectly linked inter-language or inter-wiki title. blanknamespace (Main) blockedtext Your user name or IP address has been blocked by $1. The reason given is this: $2 You may contact $1 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "email this user" feature unless you have a valid email address registered in your user preferences. Your IP address is $3. Please include this address in any queries you make. blockedtitle User is blocked blockip Block user blockipsuccesssub Block succeeded blockipsuccesstext "$1" has been blocked. See IP block list to review blocks. blockiptext Use the form below to block write access from a specific IP address or username. This should be done only only to prevent vandalism, and in accordance with policy. Fill in a specific reason below (for example, citing particular pages that were vandalized). blocklink block blocklistline $1, $2 blocked $3 (expires $4) blocklogentry blocked "$1" with an expiry time of $2 blocklogpage Block_log blocklogtext This is a log of user blocking and unblocking actions. Automatically blocked IP addresses are not be listed. See the IP block list for the list of currently operational bans and blocks. bold_sample Bold text bold_tip Bold text booksources Book sources booksourcetext Below is a list of links to other sites that sell new and used books, and may also have further information about books you are looking for. Freeciv is not affiliated with any of these businesses, and this list should not be construed as an endorsement. brokenredirects Broken Redirects brokenredirectstext The following redirects link to a non-existing article. bugreports Bug reports bugreportspage Freeciv:Bug_reports bureaucratlog Bureaucrat_log bureaucratlogentry set $1: $2 bureaucrattext The action you have requested can only be performed by sysops with "bureaucrat" status. bureaucrattitle Bureaucrat access required bydate by date byname by name bysize by size cachederror The following is a cached copy of the requested page, and may not be up to date. cancel Cancel cannotdelete Could not delete the page or image specified. (It may have already been deleted by someone else.) cantrollback Cannot revert edit; last contributor is only author of this article. categories Page categories category category category_header Articles in category "$1" changepassword Change password changes changes columns Columns commentedit (comment) confirm Confirm confirmcheck Yes, I really want to delete this. confirmdelete Confirm delete confirmdeletetext You are about to permanently delete a page or image along with all of its history from the database. Please confirm that you intend to do this, that you understand the consequences, and that you are doing this in accordance with Freeciv:Policy. contextchars Characters of context per line contextlines Lines to show per hit contribslink contribs contribsub For $1 contributions User contributions copyrightpage Freeciv:Copyrights copyrightpagename Freeciv copyright copyrightwarning Please note that all contributions to Freeciv are considered to be released under the GNU Free Documentation License (see $1 for details). If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here. You are also promising us that you wrote this yourself, or copied it from a public domain or similar free resource. DO NOT SUBMIT COPYRIGHTED WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION! couldntremove Couldn't remove item '$1'... createaccount Create new account createaccountmail by eMail cur cur currentevents Current events currentrev Current revision databaseerror Database error dateformat Date format dberrortext A database query syntax error has occurred. This could be because of an illegal search query (see $5), or it may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: $1 from within function "$2". MySQL returned error "$3: $4". dberrortextcl A database query syntax error has occurred. The last attempted database query was: "$1" from within function "$2". MySQL returned error "$3: $4". deadendpages Dead-end pages debug Debug defaultns Search in these namespaces by default: defemailsubject Freeciv e-mail deletecomment Reason for deletion deletedarticle deleted "$1" deletedtext "$1" has been deleted. See $2 for a record of recent deletions. deleteimg del deletepage Delete page deletesub (Deleting "$1") deletethispage Delete this page deletionlog deletion log dellogpage Deletion_log dellogpagetext Below is a list of the most recent deletions. All times shown are server time (UTC). developerspheading For developer use only developertext The action you have requested can only be performed by users with "developer" status. See $1. developertitle Developer access required diff diff difference (Difference between revisions) disambiguations Disambiguation pages disambiguationspage Freeciv:Links_to_disambiguating_pages disambiguationstext The following articles link to a disambiguation page. They should link to the appropriate topic instead. A page is treated as dismbiguation if it is linked from $1. Links from other namespaces are not listed here. disclaimerpage Freeciv:General_disclaimer disclaimers Disclaimers doubleredirects Double Redirects doubleredirectstext Attention: This list may contain false positives. That usually means there is additional text with links below the first #REDIRECT. Each row contains links to the first and second redirect, as well as the first line of the second redirect text, usually giving the "real" taget article, which the first redirect should point to. editcomment The edit comment was: "$1". editconflict Edit conflict: $1 editcurrent Edit the current version of this page edithelp Editing help edithelppage Freeciv:How_does_one_edit_a_page editing Editing $1 editingold WARNING: You are editing an out-of-date revision of this page. If you save it, any changes made since this revision will be lost. editsection edit editthispage Edit this page emailflag Disable e-mail from other users emailforlost * Entering an email address is optional. But it enables people to contact you through the website without you having to reveal your email address to them, and it also helps you if you forget your password. emailfrom From emailmessage Message emailpage E-mail user emailpagetext If this user has entered a valid e-mail address in his or her user preferences, the form below will send a single message. The e-mail address you entered in your user preferences will appear as the "From" address of the mail, so the recipient will be able to reply. emailsend Send emailsent E-mail sent emailsenttext Your e-mail message has been sent. emailsubject Subject emailto To emailuser E-mail this user enterlockreason Enter a reason for the lock, including an estimate of when the lock will be released error Error errorpagetitle Error exbeforeblank content before blanking was: exblank page was empty excontent content was: explainconflict Someone else has changed this page since you started editing it. The upper text area contains the page text as it currently exists. Your changes are shown in the lower text area. You will have to merge your changes into the existing text. Only the text in the upper text area will be saved when you press "Save page". export Export pages exportcuronly Include only the current revision, not the full history exporttext You can export the text and editing history of a particular page or set of pages wrapped in some XML; this can then be imported into another wiki running MediaWiki software, transformed, or just kept for your private amusement. extlink_sample http://www.example.com link title extlink_tip External link (remember http:// prefix) faq FAQ faqpage Freeciv:FAQ filecopyerror Could not copy file "$1" to "$2". filedeleteerror Could not delete file "$1". filedesc Summary filename Filename filenotfound Could not find file "$1". filerenameerror Could not rename file "$1" to "$2". filesource Source filestatus Copyright status fileuploaded File "$1" uploaded successfully. Please follow this link: ($2) to the description page and fill in information about the file, such as where it came from, when it was created and by whom, and anything else you may know about it. formerror Error: could not submit form fromwikipedia From Freeciv, the free encyclopedia. getimagelist fetching image list gnunote All text is available under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License. go Go googlesearch WWW http://www.freeciv.org guesstimezone Fill in from browser headline_sample Headline text headline_tip Level 2 headline help Help helppage Freeciv:Help hide hide hidetoc hide hist hist histlegend Legend: (cur) = difference with current version, (last) = difference with preceding version, M = minor edit history Page history historywarning Warning: The page you are about to delete has a history: hr_tip Horizontal line (use sparingly) ignorewarning Ignore warning and save file anyway. ilshowmatch Show all images with names matching ilsubmit Search image_sample Example.jpg image_tip Embedded image imagelinks Image links imagelist Image list imagelisttext Below is a list of $1 images sorted $2. imagepage View image page imagereverted Revert to earlier version was successful. imgdelete del imgdesc desc imghistlegend Legend: (cur) = this is the current image, (del) = delete this old version, (rev) = revert to this old version. Click on date to see image uploaded on that date. imghistory Image history imglegend Legend: (desc) = show/edit image description. infobox Click a button to get an example text internalerror Internal error intl Interlanguage links ip_range_invalid Invalid IP range. ipaddress IP Address/username ipb_expiry_invalid Expiry time invalid. ipbexpiry Expiry ipblocklist List of blocked IP addresses and usernames ipbreason Reason ipbsubmit Block this user ipusubmit Unblock this address ipusuccess "$1" unblocked isredirect redirect page italic_sample Italic text italic_tip Italic text iteminvalidname Problem with item '$1', invalid name... largefile It is recommended that images not exceed 100k in size. last last lastmodified This page was last modified $1. lineno Line $1: link_sample Link title link_tip Internal link linklistsub (List of links) linkshere The following pages link to here: linkstoimage The following pages link to this image: linktrail /^(a-z+)(.*)$/sD listform list listusers User list loadhist Loading page history loadingrev loading revision for diff localtime Local time display lockbtn Lock database lockconfirm Yes, I really want to lock the database. lockdb Lock database lockdbsuccesssub Database lock succeeded lockdbsuccesstext The database has been locked. Remember to remove the lock after your maintenance is complete. lockdbtext Locking the database will suspend the ability of all users to edit pages, change their preferences, edit their watchlists, and other things requiring changes in the database. Please confirm that this is what you intend to do, and that you will unlock the database when your maintenance is done. locknoconfirm You did not check the confirmation box. login Log in loginend loginerror Login error loginpagetitle User login loginproblem There has been a problem with your login. Try again! loginprompt You must have cookies enabled to log in to Freeciv. loginreqtext You must login to view other pages. loginreqtitle Login Required loginsuccess You are now logged in to Freeciv as "$1". loginsuccesstitle Login successful logout Log out logouttext You are now logged out. You can continue to use Freeciv anonymously, or you can log in again as the same or as a different user. Note that some pages may continue to be displayed as if you were still logged in, until you clear your browser cache logouttitle User logout lonelypages Orphaned pages longpages Long pages longpagewarning WARNING: This page is $1 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. mailmypassword Mail me a new password mailnologin No send address mailnologintext You must be logged in and have a valid e-mail address in your preferences to send e-mail to other users. mainpage Main Page mainpagedocfooter Please see documentation on customizing the interface and the User's Guide for usage and configuration help. mainpagetext Wiki software successfully installed. maintenance Maintenance page maintenancebacklink Back to Maintenance Page maintnancepagetext This page includes several handy tools for everyday maintenance. Some of these functions tend to stress the database, so please do not hit reload after every item you fixed ;-) makesysopfail User '$1' could not be made into a sysop. (Did you enter the name correctly?) makesysopname Name of the user: makesysopok User '$1' is now a sysop makesysopsubmit Make this user into a sysop makesysoptext This form is used by bureaucrats to turn ordinary users into administrators. Type the name of the user in the box and press the button to make the user an administrator makesysoptitle Make a user into a sysop matchtotals The query "$1" matched $2 article titles and the text of $3 articles. math Rendering math math_bad_output Can't write to or create math output directory math_bad_tmpdir Can't write to or create math temp directory math_failure Failed to parse math_image_error PNG conversion failed; check for correct installation of latex, dvips, gs, and convert math_lexing_error lexing error math_notexvc Missing texvc executable; please see math/README to configure. math_sample Insert formula here math_syntax_error syntax error math_tip Mathematical formula (LaTeX) math_unknown_error unknown error math_unknown_function unknown function media_sample Example.mp3 media_tip Media file link minlength Image names must be at least three letters. minoredit This is a minor edit minoreditletter M mispeelings Pages with misspellings mispeelingspage List of common misspellings mispeelingstext The following pages contain a common misspelling, which are listed on $1. The correct spelling might be given (like this). missingarticle The database did not find the text of a page that it should have found, named "$1". This is usually caused by following an outdated diff or history link to a page that has been deleted. If this is not the case, you may have found a bug in the software. Please report this to an administrator, making note of the URL. missingimage Missing image $1 missinglanguagelinks Missing Language Links missinglanguagelinksbutton Find missing language links for missinglanguagelinkstext These articles do not link to their counterpart in $1. Redirects and subpages are not shown. moredotdotdot More... movearticle Move page movedto moved to movenologin Not logged in movenologintext You must be a registered user and logged in to move a page. movepage Move page movepagebtn Move page movepagetalktext The associated talk page, if any, will be automatically moved along with it unless: *You are moving the page across namespaces, *A non-empty talk page already exists under the new name, or *You uncheck the box below. In those cases, you will have to move or merge the page manually if desired. movepagetext Using the form below will rename a page, moving all of its history to the new name. The old title will become a redirect page to the new title. Links to the old page title will not be changed; be sure to check for double or broken redirects. You are responsible for making sure that links continue to point where they are supposed to go. Note that the page will not be moved if there is already a page at the new title, unless it is empty or a redirect and has no past edit history. This means that you can rename a page back to where it was just renamed from if you make a mistake, and you cannot overwrite an existing page. WARNING! This can be a drastic and unexpected change for a popular page; please be sure you understand the consequences of this before proceeding. movetalk Move "talk" page as well, if applicable. movethispage Move this page mycontris My contributions mypage My page mytalk My talk nbytes $1 bytes nchanges $1 changes newarticle (New) newarticletext You've followed a link to a page that doesn't exist yet. To create the page, start typing in the box below (see the help page for more info). If you are here by mistake, just click your browser's back button. newmessages You have $1. newmessageslink new messages newpage New page newpageletter N newpages New pages newpassword New password newtitle To new title newusersonly (new users only) next next nextn next $1 nlinks $1 links noaffirmation You must affirm that your upload does not violate any copyrights. noarticletext (There is currently no text in this page) noblockreason You must supply a reason for the block. noconnect Sorry! The wiki is experiencing some technical difficulties, and cannot contact the database server. nocontribs No changes were found matching these criteria. nocookieslogin Freeciv uses cookies to log in users. You have cookies disabled. Please enable them and try again. nocookiesnew The user account was created, but you are not logged in. Freeciv uses cookies to log in users. You have cookies disabled. Please enable them, then log in with your new username and password. nodb Could not select database $1 noemail There is no e-mail address recorded for user "$1". noemailtext This user has not specified a valid e-mail address, or has chosen not to receive e-mail from other users. noemailtitle No e-mail address nogomatch No page with this exact title exists, trying full text search. nohistory There is no edit history for this page. nolinkshere No pages link to here. nolinkstoimage There are no pages that link to this image. noname You have not specified a valid user name. nonefound Note: unsuccessful searches are often caused by searching for common words like "have" and "from", which are not indexed, or by specifying more than one search term (only pages containing all of the search terms will appear in the result). nospecialpagetext You have requested a special page that is not recognized by the wiki. nosuchaction No such action nosuchactiontext The action specified by the URL is not recognized by the wiki nosuchspecialpage No such special page nosuchuser There is no user by the name "$1". Check your spelling, or use the form below to create a new user account. notanarticle Not an article notargettext You have not specified a target page or user to perform this function on. notargettitle No target note Note: notextmatches No article text matches notitlematches No article title matches notloggedin Not logged in nowatchlist You have no items on your watchlist. nowiki_sample Insert non-formatted text here nowiki_tip Ignore wiki formatting nviews $1 views ok OK oldpassword Old password orig orig orphans Orphaned pages otherlanguages Other languages pagemovedsub Move succeeded pagemovedtext Page "$1" moved to "$2". passwordremindertext Someone (probably you, from IP address $1) requested that we send you a new Freeciv login password. The password for user "$2" is now "$3". You should log in and change your password now. passwordremindertitle Password reminder from Freeciv passwordsent A new password has been sent to the e-mail address registered for "$1". Please log in again after you receive it. perfdisabled Sorry! This feature has been temporarily disabled because it slows the database down to the point that no one can use the wiki. perfdisabledsub Here's a saved copy from $1: popularpages Popular pages postcomment Post a comment powersearch Search powersearchtext Search in namespaces : $1 $2 List redirects Search for $3 $9 preferences Preferences prefslogintext You are logged in as "$1". Your internal ID number is $2. See Freeciv:User preferences help for help deciphering the options. prefsnologin Not logged in prefsnologintext You must be logged in to set user preferences. prefsreset Preferences have been reset from storage. preview Preview previewconflict This preview reflects the text in the upper text editing area as it will appear if you choose to save. previewnote Remember that this is only a preview, and has not yet been saved! prevn previous $1 printableversion Printable version printsubtitle (From http://www.freeciv.org) protectedarticle protected $1 protectedpage Protected page protectedpagewarning WARNING: This page has been locked so that only users with sysop privileges can edit it. Be sure you are following the protected page guidelines. protectedtext This page has been locked to prevent editing; there are a number of reasons why this may be so, please see Freeciv:Protected page. You can view and copy the source of this page: protectlogpage Protection_log protectlogtext Below is a list of page locks/unlocks. See Freeciv:Protected page for more information. protectpage Protect page protectthispage Protect this page proxyblocker Proxy blocker proxyblockreason Your IP address has been blocked because it is an open proxy. Please contact your Internet service provider or tech support and inform them of this serious security problem. proxyblocksuccess Done. qbbrowse Browse qbedit Edit qbfind Find qbmyoptions My pages qbpageinfo Context qbpageoptions This page qbsettings Quickbar settings qbspecialpages Special pages querybtn Submit query querysuccessful Query successful randompage Random page range_block_disabled The sysop ability to create range blocks is disabled. rchide in $4 form; $1 minor edits; $2 secondary namespaces; $3 multiple edits. rclinks Show last $1 changes in last $2 days $3 rclistfrom Show new changes starting from $1 rcliu ; $1 edits from logged in users rcloaderr Loading recent changes rclsub (to pages linked from "$1") rcnote Below are the last $1 changes in last $2 days. rcnotefrom Below are the changes since $2 (up to $1 shown). readonly Database locked readonlytext The database is currently locked to new entries and other modifications, probably for routine database maintenance, after which it will be back to normal. The administrator who locked it offered this explanation: $1 readonlywarning WARNING: The database has been locked for maintenance, so you will not be able to save your edits right now. You may wish to cut-n-paste the text into a text file and save it for later. recentchanges Recent changes recentchangescount Number of titles in recent changes recentchangeslinked Related changes recentchangestext Track the most recent changes to the wiki on this page. redirectedfrom (Redirected from $1) remembermypassword Remember my password across sessions. removechecked Remove checked items from watchlist removedwatch Removed from watchlist removedwatchtext The page "$1" has been removed from your watchlist. removingchecked Removing requested items from watchlist... resetprefs Reset preferences restorelink $1 deleted edits resultsperpage Hits to show per page retrievedfrom Retrieved from "$1" returnto Return to $1. retypenew Retype new password reupload Re-upload reuploaddesc Return to the upload form. reverted Reverted to earlier revision revertimg rev revertpage Reverted edit of $2, changed back to last version by $1 revhistory Revision history revisionasof Revision as of $1 revnotfound Revision not found revnotfoundtext The old revision of the page you asked for could not be found. Please check the URL you used to access this page. rollback Roll back edits rollbackfailed Rollback failed rollbacklink rollback rows Rows savearticle Save page savedprefs Your preferences have been saved. savefile Save file saveprefs Save preferences search Search searchdisabled Sorry! Full text search has been disabled temporarily, for performance reasons. In the meantime, you can use the Google search below, which may be out of date. searchhelppage Freeciv:Searching searchingwikipedia Searching Freeciv searchquery For query "$1" searchresults Search results searchresultshead Search result settings searchresulttext For more information about searching Freeciv, see $1. sectionedit (section) selectonly Only read-only queries are allowed. selflinks Pages with Self Links selflinkstext The following pages contain a link to themselves, which they should not. servertime Server time is now setbureaucratflag Set bureaucrat flag shortpages Short pages show show showhideminor $1 minor edits | $2 bots | $3 logged in users showingresults Showing below $1 results starting with #$2. showingresultsnum Showing below $3 results starting with #$2. showlast Show last $1 images sorted $2. showpreview Show preview showtoc show sig_tip Your signature with timestamp sitestats Site statistics sitestatstext There are $1 total pages in the database. This includes "talk" pages, pages about Freeciv, minimal "stub" pages, redirects, and others that probably don't qualify as articles. Excluding those, there are $2 pages that are probably legitimate articles. There have been a total of $3 page views, and $4 page edits since the software was upgraded (July 20, 2002). That comes to $5 average edits per page, and $6 views per edit. sitesubtitle The Free Encyclopedia sitesupport Donations sitetitle Freeciv skin Skin specialpages Special pages spheading Special pages for all users sqlislogged Please note that all queries are logged. sqlquery Enter query statistics Statistics storedversion Stored version stubthreshold Threshold for stub display subcategories Subcategories subject Subject/headline subjectpage View subject successfulupload Successful upload summary Summary sysopspheading For sysop use only sysoptext The action you have requested can only be performed by users with "sysop" status. See $1. sysoptitle Sysop access required tableform table talkexists The page itself was moved successfully, but the talk page could not be moved because one already exists at the new title. Please merge them manually. talkpage Discuss this page talkpagemoved The corresponding talk page was also moved. talkpagenotmoved The corresponding talk page was not moved. textboxsize Textbox dimensions textmatches Article text matches thisisdeleted View or restore $1? thumbnail-more Enlarge timezoneoffset Offset timezonetext Enter number of hours your local time differs from server time (UTC). titlematches Article title matches toc Table of contents uclinks View the last $1 changes; view the last $2 days. ucnote Below are this user's last $1 changes in the last $2 days. uctop (top) unblockip Unblock user unblockiptext Use the form below to restore write access to a previously blocked IP address or username. unblocklink unblock unblocklogentry unblocked "$1" undelete Restore deleted page undeletearticle Restore deleted article undeletebtn Restore! undeletedarticle restored "$1" undeletedtext The article $1 has been successfully restored. See Freeciv:Deletion_log for a record of recent deletions and restorations. undeletehistory If you restore the page, all revisions will be restored to the history. If a new page with the same name has been created since the deletion, the restored revisions will appear in the prior history, and the current revision of the live page will not be automatically replaced. undeletepage View and restore deleted pages undeletepagetext The following pages have been deleted but are still in the archive and can be restored. The archive may be periodically cleaned out. undeleterevision Deleted revision as of $1 undeleterevisions $1 revisions archived unexpected Unexpected value: "$1"="$2". unlockbtn Unlock database unlockconfirm Yes, I really want to unlock the database. unlockdb Unlock database unlockdbsuccesssub Database lock removed unlockdbsuccesstext The database has been unlocked. unlockdbtext Unlocking the database will restore the ability of all users to edit pages, change their preferences, edit their watchlists, and other things requiring changes in the database. Please confirm that this is what you intend to do. unprotectedarticle unprotected $1 unprotectthispage Unprotect this page unusedimages Unused images unusedimagestext Please note that other web sites may link to an image with a direct URL, and so may still be listed here despite being in active use. unwatchthispage Stop watching updated (Updated) upload Upload file uploadbtn Upload file uploaddisabled Sorry, uploading is disabled. uploadedfiles Uploaded files uploadedimage uploaded "$1" uploaderror Upload error uploadfile Upload images, sounds, documents etc. uploadlink Upload images uploadlog upload log uploadlogpage Upload_log uploadlogpagetext Below is a list of the most recent file uploads. All times shown are server time (UTC). uploadnologin Not logged in uploadnologintext You must be logged in to upload files. uploadtext STOP! Before you upload here, make sure to read and follow the image use policy. If a file with the name you are specifying already exists on the wiki, it'll be replaced without warning. So unless you mean to update a file, it's a good idea to first check if such a file exists. To view or search previously uploaded images, go to the list of uploaded images. Uploads and deletions are logged on the upload log. Use the form below to upload new image files for use in illustrating your articles. On most browsers, you will see a "Browse..." button, which will bring up your operating system's standard file open dialog. Choosing a file will fill the name of that file into the text field next to the button. You must also check the box affirming that you are not violating any copyrights by uploading the file. Press the "Upload" button to finish the upload. This may take some time if you have a slow internet connection. The preferred formats are JPEG for photographic images, PNG for drawings and other iconic images, and OGG for sounds. Please name your files descriptively to avoid confusion. To include the image in an article, use a link in the form image:file.jpg or alt text or media:file.ogg for sounds. Please note that as with wiki pages, others may edit or delete your uploads if they think it serves the encyclopedia, and you may be blocked from uploading if you abuse the system. uploadwarning Upload warning userexists The user name you entered is already in use. Please choose a different name. userlogin Log in userlogout Log out userpage View user page userstats User statistics userstatstext There are $1 registered users. $2 of these are administrators (see $3). version Version viewcount This page has been accessed $1 times. viewprevnext View ($1) ($2) ($3). viewsource View source viewtalkpage View discussion wantedpages Wanted pages watchdetails ($1 pages watched not counting talk pages; $2 total pages edited since cutoff; $3... show and edit complete list.) watcheditlist Here's an alphabetical list of your watched pages. Check the boxes of pages you want to remove from your watchlist and click the 'remove checked' button at the bottom of the screen. watchlist My watchlist watchlistcontains Your watchlist contains $1 pages. watchlistsub (for user "$1") watchmethod-list checking watched pages for recent edits watchmethod-recent checking recent edits for watched pages watchnochange None of your watched items were edited in the time period displayed. watchnologin Not logged in watchnologintext You must be logged in to modify your watchlist. watchthis Watch this article watchthispage Watch this page welcomecreation Welcome, $1! Your account has been created. Don't forget to change your Freeciv preferences. whatlinkshere What links here whitelistacctext To be allowed to create accounts in this Wiki you have to log in and have the appropriate permissions. whitelistacctitle You are not allowed to create an account whitelistedittext You have to login to edit articles. whitelistedittitle Login required to edit whitelistreadtext You have to login to read articles. whitelistreadtitle Login required to read wikipediapage View meta page wikititlesuffix Freeciv wlnote Below are the last $1 changes in the last $2 hours. wlsaved This is a saved version of your watchlist. wlshowlast Show last $1 hours $2 days $3 wrong_wfQuery_params Incorrect parameters to wfQuery() Function: $1 Query: $2 wrongpassword The password you entered is incorrect. Please try again. yourdiff Differences youremail Your e-mail* yourname Your user name yournick Your nickname (for signatures) yourpassword Your password yourpasswordagain Retype password yourtext Your text